That's what you get
by sas.90
Summary: CBPC FEBRUARY: The full Monty' ..when you think you can trust your work mates. Booth is left with one unpleasant surprise when he exits the showers at the gym.


Notes; I really couldn't resist on joing in on this month's challange. The full monty hmmm.. is it strange that I really _had_ to make Booth be naked? It's no,t is it? hehe. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer; **Is not neccessary, obviously.

**

* * *

**

**That's what you get.**

He sighed as the hot stream of water relaxed his shoulders and leaned forward slightly, steadying himself by placing his hand on the white tile wale, so that the water could also massage the back of his neck where the knots had formed in his muscles. A small shiver of delight ran down his spine and he closed his eyes lazily as the droplets of water ran down his naked body. It was Friday night and he'd just finished his usual twice-a-week routine at the gym. Friday nights were the best. After going to the gym he'd shower there, then pick Parker up at Rebecca's, make them dinner and then watch a short film before taking him to bed.

Then he'd grab himself a bottle of beer and some of his favourite cookies before sprawling out on the couch and not getting up until there was absolutely nothing interesting on the TV anymore. A smile tugged the ends of his mouth upwards slightly when he thought of the time he'd been spending with his son this weekend. Tomorrow he'd take him to the Zoo and Sunday they'd cook for Bones. It had taken him some time to convince her to come over, but eventually she'd surrendered.

He'd show her that she wasn't the only good cook.

''Booth! We're off. See you on Monday.'' One of his work friends poked his head around the wall briefly and gave him a small wave before disappearing again.

''See ya.'' Booth called without so much as bothering to turn around. They didn't have to wait for him, they lived on the other side of town anyway. He rolled his shoulders once more before stepping out from under the warm stream of water and rubbing a hand across his face. Working out gave him so much new energy, even after a hard day of work. He walked out of the showers and into the changing room, where only two other men were sitting on the benches both getting ready to go home. He gave one of them a small nod and made his way to the bench where his clothes were waiting for him.

_Were._

Booth frowned when he noticed that the bench was empty, except for the key that gave him access to the lockers, and that only his trainers were sitting under the small wooden bench, his cellphone standing up in the right shoe. Where were his clothes? And his towel? He had hung it right there above the bench and on the hook, hadn't he? He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and picked up his keys making his way over to locker 95 and opening it. If he had expected his clothes to be in there, he was wrong. It was empty.

''What the hell?'' He mumbled quietly and turned around to look at the bench once more. His clothes and bag were gone. But how..?

''They took them.'' Came the voice of the man behind him who was now fully dressed and just zipping up his bag. Booth turned around and raised an eyebrow.

''Sorry?''

''Those guys. The ones that left a minute ago? They took a red bag and a large blue towel. Yours I'm guessing since you're.. since you can't find them.'' Booth stared at him blankly before he registered what was going on. Oh hell no. They had not left him with nothing but his trainers. Booth gave a sigh of frustration and walked back to his shoes and retrieved his cellphone from them. He flipped it open and punched in the number of one of his colleagues, then brought the phone to his ear and listened to it's tone. After four rings a man answered the phone, laughing.

''Lost something, Seeley?''

Booth growled when he heard the other men laugh in the background.

''Get back here right now or I will shoot all of you right between the eyes.''

''Sorry. No can't do. See you Monday, Booth.''

''No! Wait don't you..'' He was cut off by a monotone long beeping of his cellphone, letting him know that the other person had hung up. With a growl under his breath he flipped his phone shut and tossed it onto the bench. Behind him the door of the dressing room swung open and the man he'd been talking to earlier walked back in.

''Here, got you a towel but the gym's closing up in ten minutes, they're asking you if you'll be able to leave.'' Booth let out a noise that could've been a snort if he hadn't been so surprised.

''Leave? It's freezing outside, I don't have any clothes.'' He wrapped the tiny towel around his waist and it barely covered his most important male parts.

''Yeah. I said that, but the cleaning lady apparently needs access to the dressing rooms, but they offered you to sit in the canteen until someone shows up with some clothes for you. Anyway I have to go, my wife will wonder what's taking me so long. Good luck man.'' The stranger gave Booth a small nod and gathered his belongings before striding out of the room. Booth thanked him and rolled his eyes while he picked up his cellphone once more.

There was really only one person who wouldn't laugh at him when he phoned her and explained the situation.

* * *

Brennan blew out a sigh when she pulled onto the gym's parking lot. It was one thing that her partner was interrupting her cursory exam on a four hundred year old skeleton but interrupting her to tell her that she needed to go to his apartment, pick up some clothes and then bring them to him?! That was just way out of line. And she was going to make sure he'd know that.

She quickly found an empty parking spot – since the gym was closed now there was plenty of space – and she undid her seatbelt before grabbing the plastic bag which held Booth's clothes and getting out of the car.

Her partner's car was standing near the entrance and she could see him sitting behind the window. Topless and talking to some female instructor. Brennan purposely slammed the door shut loudly and made her way across the parking lot. Out of all people why did Booth have to call her? He could have called Rebecca, she had the key to his place as well. And she lived closed to him.

The automatic sliding doors opened gracefully as the female scientist approached them and she strode inside. Her eyes fixed on her partner she wanted to walk straight to him and give him the bag, but the small wicket that separated the canteen from the service desk bumped against belly causing her to make a small noise. It hadn't moved when she wanted to push through it. The noise from her mouth caused Booth to look up and he stood up quickly, grabbing his gym key from the table, his towel sliding down his legs in the process.

He stood there several seconds, frozen, the key still in his hand and Temperance couldn't stop her eyes from trailing down his well structured chest to his strong looking abdomen to his..

''Bones!'' He cried out, his voice sounding strangely high pitched and she looked away quickly suddenly finding a spot on the carpet very interesting.

When she looked up again the towel was back around her partner's waist and he was holding it tightly making sure it wasn't going to drop again. She also found that she was certainly not the only woman in the room who was blushing. The one behind the bar had started scrubbing the counter top vigorously and the female instructor that had been sitting next to Booth was looking out of the window, using her hand to partially shield the red colour on her cheeks. Booth cleared his throat slightly and threw his key towards Brennan who was barely able to catch them after the earlier incident. She used the key to get access to the canteen and walked over to Booth, handing him the key and the bag of clothes.

''Hurry please, I was doing a cursory exam on a new four hundred year old skeleton and I'd like to get back to that.''

''Technically, Bones. If the skeleton is a four hundred years old then it isn't new.'' Hoping this would distract her from the fact that he was basically naked and more importantly that she'd seen him naked.

''Booth - '' She sighed. ''Just go and get dressed.''

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and walked off, back to the dressing rooms. By now the cleaning lady was done with the men's dressings room and was working on the ladies' dressing room. With a small sigh she sat down on a chair and momentarily closed her eyes willing the sight of a naked Booth away. She could not deal with this right now. She needed a clear mind tonight if she wanted to do the cursory exam right.

''Are you his ex-girlfriend?'' Temperance looked up when she heard the woman next to the window speak. She was watching the forensic anthropologist intently, her left eyebrow slightly raised in curiosity.

''Excuse me?''

''Are you? I mean if you were still his girlfriend he wouldn't have mind you looking. And I've got to say that is one fine looking man.'' The gym instructor offered her a kind smile and twirled her red curled hair around her finger.

''No. No, he's my partner. My work partner. I work with him. He's my FBI agent. A FBI agent I mean. Yeah.'' Brennan mentally slapped herself – even if she knew this was physically impossible – for giving such a stupid reply. She was supposed to be smart.

''I see. So what's his story?'' Temperance looked at the woman and wondered for a second what she meant, then she realized the woman was interested in her partner. In a way that she didn't want her to be interested, not after having seen him naked. All of him.

''I don't know, but he has a son.'' That seemed to work. The woman's mouth formed a tiny silent 'o' and she got to her feet and walked away. Brennan's eyes followed her until she had completely disappeared from their sight. She was left behind in the canteen with no one by the woman behind the bar who had now finished scrubbing the counter top. Temperance was pretty sure that it had not be cleaned so thoroughly before.

''Okay all set., Bones. Ready? Let's go.'' Booth said cheerfully as he pushed open the doors to the canteen. He was now wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a tight fitting blue t-shirt that had 'FBI' written across the front in large white letters. The doors swung back shut easily while the special agent walked over to his partner and casually swung his arm around her shoulders. She tried to duck from underneath his arm but he tightened his grip on her and used his key so they'd be able to get out of the gym.

''See ya!'' Booth called over his shoulder to the woman who'd been scrubbing the counter top just before the automatic sliding doors closed behind the couple. He glanced at his partner.

''Got my spare car key?'' He asked and she handed it to him wordlessly, he did however catch a glimpse of the teasing smirk on her lips and he took the key out of her hand before letting go of her. He held the key in his fist and pointed the sharper side towards her while narrowing his eyes the slightest bit attempting to look serious and threatening.

''Not a word about this, Bones. Not to anyone. Not ever.''

**Fin.**

* * *

So? Like, dislike? Let me know, pretty please. 


End file.
